yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
OPTIONS ABOUT LAND
Options About Land This sub-tab belong to About Land floater This sub-tab controls permissions and restrictions on the parcel for users other than the owner. Usually the parcel owner keeps full abilities on the parcel. Allow Other Residents To: * Edit Terrain: If enabled, this grants the ability to any other resident to edit the terrain in the parcel. Do not grant lightly! * Fly: Allow residents on the land to fly, if unchecked residents will notice their “fly” button has been disabled. * Create Objects, Object Entry, Run Scripts: These permissions are divided into “All Residents”, and “Group”, which refers to the group set on the General tab. Object Entry refers to objects not attached to an avatar, such as a bullet fired from a gun. Run Scripts refers to all scripts, whether in attached or detached objects. Land Options: * Safe (no damage): If checked, disables combat 1). * No Pushing: If checked, then pushes from objects is disabled. Pushing another avatar is often used to annoy them, and most regions have turned on this item to prevent it. * Show Place in Search: If checked, the parcel will be listed in the Search window with the name and description from the General tab, and the snapshot below from this tab. A fee of YS$ per week is charged for listing in search, and optionally a category can be chosen from the dropdown menu on this item. * Allow Residents on other parcels to - See and chat with residents on this parcel: If enabled, people outside the parcel will be able to see and chat with those inside the parcel; if disabled, anyone in the parcel will be invisible to those outside, no matter who close they may be. * Moderate Content: This is the parcel rating. * Category: Select the category of parcel from the drop-down. * Snapshot: This image will be displayed in the “Search” results and landmarks created for the parcel. Clicking the image area will open the “Pick: Texture” floating window so that you can choose the image to display. Alternately, your chosen image can be dragged from your inventory to the image area. * Landing Point: Lists the coordinates of the landing point if set, or (none) if not set. The set button will set the landing point to your current avatar position, and the clear button will unset it. Teleport Routing: Determines where teleport landings are allowed for other users. Blocked means that teleports into the parcel are not allowed; Landing point indicates that teleports are limited to the landing point set above; Anywhere means that teleports may arrive at any location on the parcel. 1) YSLife® has a built-in health system, activated when Safe (no damage) is disabled. Scripted objects can be programmed to inflict damage on participants; when your health drops to 0%, you're teleported home. Unlike other virtual environments, death incurs no permanent penalties aside from a brief inconvenience. Non-consensual combat can be a violation of theCommunity Standards. Residents have also created their own combat systems when the built-in one was found lacking. Credits : Firestorm Wiki Category:Viewer Category:Terrain Category:Land Category:Content Creation Category:Safe Category:Combat Category:Pushing Category:Search Category:Maturity Ratings Category:Parcel Category:Fly Category:Scripts Category:Objects Category:Snapshot Category:Landing Point Category:Telehub